gabes_pokemon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe
Gabe is a young girl who has just turned 10. She is the youngest of two children having an older brother. Her starter Pokemon is Char a Charmander. She is the daughter of Kathy and the childhood best friend of Crystal, Erika, Annie, & Katrese. Pokemon This is a list of the Pokemon Gabe owns. On Hand This is a list of the Pokemon that are currently traveling with Gabe. Pik♂ Pik is one of Gabe's first Pokemon she obtained while exploring the Virdiran Forest. He is a male Pikachu and one of Gabe's favorites. He is somewhat of a target to Team Rocket who captures all Pokemon for their boss. She used him in her battle against Lt Surge wining her a badge. He doesn't want to evolve like Ash's Pikachu. He is at level 100. Eve♀ Eve is one of Gabe's first Pokemon. She first appeared as an Eevee where Gabe saved her from Team Rocket. She is one of Gabe's favorite Pokemon. Gabe has used her against Team Rocket many times. Team Rocket tries to capture her many times, but Gabe manages to defeat them. She finally evolved into an Espeon while traveling through Johto. Skit♀ Skit is one of Gabe's Pokemon she obtained in Hoenn. She is a Skitty that evolved into Delcatty. Gabe called her back to her team after sending Char & Mud back. Litta♀ Litta is a Pokemon owned by Gabe in the Alola saga. Toge♀ Toge is a Pokemon owned by Gabe in the Alola Saga. Roxa♀ Roxa is a Pokemon owned by Gabe. At Oak's Lab This is a list of the Pokemon that are resting at Professor Oak's lab. Chika♀ Chika is one of Gabe's Pokemon she obtained in Johto. She first appeared as an Chikorita in Chikorita's Garden. When Team Rocket tried to take her, Gabe saved her and Chika chose her as her trainer. Team Rocket has tried to take her many times, but Gabe and Pik managed to defeat them. During a battle, Chikorita evolved into Bayleef. In Eve's Cold, Team Rocket tried to take Eve, Chika, and Pik while they were resting at the Pokemon Center, but Gabe and Char managed to save them. Finally Chika evolved into an Meganium and is used in many of Gabe's battles. Roxie♀ Roxie is one of Gabe's Pokemon she obtained in Kanto. She is a Vulpix. Gabe called her back to her team after sending Char & Mud back. Char♂ Char is Gabe's starter Pokemon she received from Professor Oak. He was a major target to Team Rocket. As of Gabe's Kalos Pokemon Adventures episode 35, he was sent back to Professor Oak for his safety and to take a long rest. Fenna♀ Fenna is one of Gabe's Pokemon she obtained in Kalos. She was abandoned by her trainer who called her weak after trying to defeat Clemont, Team Rocket tried to capture her, but she was rescued by Gabe who Fenna chose as her new trainer. She is used in many of Gabe's battles in Kalos. Gabe also pampers and grooms her. Mud♂ Mud is Gabe's male Marshtomp. Gabe caught him as an Mudkip in Hoenn after his original trainer abandoned him. He was sent back to Professor Oak to take a long rest. Bulb♂ Bulb is one of Gabe's Pokemon she obtained in Kanto. He was found wandering the village of Cerulean City where Gabe found him after learning he was at a high level and wondered why he was abandoned. She used him in her battle against Misty winning the Cascade Badge. Squirt♂ Squirt is one of Gabe's Pokemon she obtained. He was found by Gabe in the Cerulean City forest. She uses him in many of her battles. Abby♀ Abby is one of Gabe's Pokemon she obtained in Kanto. She is a female Abra. She is at level 58. Bella♀ Bella is one of Gabe's Pokemon she obtained in Kanto. She used her against her gym battle with Erika. Bella is at level 48. Catty♀ Catty is one of Gabe's Pokemon she obtained in Kanto. She is a female Butterfree. Gabe found her and rescued her from Team Rocket. She remains at Oak's lab. Chani♀ Clef♂ Cubby♂ Dora♀ Dittie Ecca♀ Eka♀ Electa♀ Farry♂ Geo♂ Goldie♀ Grimy♂ Growl♂ Gyra♀ Hilta♀ Horsie♂ Jenny♀ Jiggy♂ Kangy & Lil Kanga♀ Koffy♂ Krab♂ Lapra♀ Licky♀ Ma♀ Maga♂ Magnie Mandy♀ Meow♂ Nidoria♀ Nidorio♂ Ody♂ Onie♂ Para♀ Pidge♀ Pinny♂ Polly♀ Pony♂ Porry Psychic♂ Ratta♂ Ratta is one of the first Pokemon caught by Gabe. Rhylie♀ Sandy♂ Scary♂ Scycie♂ Shella♀ Sia♀ Spear♂ Starry Tarry♂ Tengla♀ Tenna♀ Veno♂ Volby Vulp♀ Weedy♂ Zu♂ Cyndi♀ Tody♂ Notty♂ Seta♀ Lady♀ Spin♂ Togi♂ Dunce♂ Fluffy♀ Unknown Hoppy♀ Chica♀ Skit♀ Scepty♂ Pacha♂ Pippy♀ Chime♂ Turty♂ Emma♀ Sniv♀ Osha♂ Teppy♂ Ax♂ Froaky♂ Chesa♀ Pan♂ Leo♂ Tyra♀ Category:Females Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:10-year-olds Category:Kids Category:Kid Heroes Category:Child Heroes Category:Preteen Heroes